gleeky_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Quinntana Team
'Welcome To The Quinntana Team' "Maybe that's why We love each other so much and slap each other." Gallery Quinntana Slap.gif quinntana1.gif quinntana3.gif quinntana4.gif Rules *Don't spam other ships *Don't disrespect other ships *If it isn't yours, don't delete it *Respect all points of view *Don't spam *Don't put false information about Quinntana *No inappropriate pictures *Only sign once! *Put fanfiction story up once *All other rules must be approved by admin Reasons To Ship Quinntana 1. They were the hottest girls at McKinley. 2. Their fights are awesome. 3. They are "flawless". 4. Both of them been disowned by a family member. 5. Santana thinks Quinn is awesome and so smart. 6. They are each others "Homegirl". 7. Quinn ranked her and Santana as the two hottest members of the New Directions on the Glist. 8. Their voices go amazing together. 9. They are always honest with each other. 10. They are "the two ends of the same bitch, Goddess Spectrum" 11. Santana is the first girl with whom Quinn has she slow danced and she likes it. 12. Santana was the first girl Quinn had sex with. 13. They support each-other. Such as: Santana supporting/helping Quinn when she starts standing up in Take My Breath Away. 14. Their hugs are cute. 15. They go from best friends to enemies to best friends in just a few seconds. 16. Their after sex scene is the hottest scene in Glee history. Quinntana News ''I Do'' Quinn and Santana are both seen together at the wedding in the beginning sitting next to each other. When they are at the "celebration", they get drunk together. Quinn compliments "Rosario Cruz" and says she is "killing it in that dress". Which shocks Santana since they only just slapped each other a few weeks ago. During "Just Can't Get Enough", Santana and Quinn are seen dancing while drinking. They are also seen flirting with each other. When Finn and Rachel are about to sinng "We've Got Tonight", Quinn asks Santana to dance with her. They then slow dance with each other. Quinn admits to Santana that she never slow danced with a girl before and that she likes it. After slow dancing they head to a room, crashing into walls, and singing a part of "We've Got Tonight", laughing all the way through. The next scene they are seen in is in bed, naked. They had sex! Quinn admits that it was just an experiment and Santana says she is okay with it. Quinn, wondering what was going to happen, asks "So, what happens next?" Which Santana replies with, "Well you could walk out first. Or we can make it a two time thing?" Quinn smiles at Santana and puts her water bottle down. Finally, she leans fowards and they have a two time thing. The Quinntana Team Members 1. GrasshopperMcAwesome (talk) 01:33, July 11, 2013 (UTC)GrasshopperMcAwesome 2. ElmoMagic (talk) 11:42, July 11, 2013 (UTC)ElmoMagic 3. TheNuttyGleek (talk) 19:26, July 17, 2013 (UTC)TheNuttyGleek Quinntana Videos Quinntana FanFiction The Discipline of Self-Control - Whisper'd Misery Sweetie Pie's Bakery - the-littlest-pumpkin My Clarity - DreamsAreMyWords The Quinntana Team Weekly Challeneges The Quinntana Team Weekly Challenges